fairy of fairytale
by animeloverkk5
Summary: Lucy dies saving them and soon after a girl named fairy came to fairytail and no one suspected she would be how she was
1. Chapter 1 last day

Chapter 1 - LUCY It was a normal day in the war and everyone expects it to be the same and that's why they were shocked when a Curtin blond haired key user ended the war and saved everyone but when you gain something it usually comes with a price and they had no choice but to say goodbye "LUCY!"

K.P 


	2. Chapter 2 at the grave

**many people stood in front of a grave that reads **

**LUCY OF FAIRY TAIL **

**SHE SAVED US WITH HER LIGHT**

**WHEN EVERYTHING WENT DARK**

**"****no she's not gone she promised" everyone looked at the now crying erza mira broken down on the ground next to her natsu was on fire and grey was freezing the ground he stood on as tears fell from their eyes windy was crying trying her hardest not to break down but three words sent her to her knees "windy where's lucy?" asked happy with tears in his eyes 'sob' "she's gone happy shes dead" windy cried as she fell to her knees "she can't be she promised lucy would never break a promise" happy protested as windy raped the small blue cat in her arms lightning surrounded laxus "dang it blondy" laxus whispered spicks broke through the ground surrounding gajeel "stupid princess" was all he said levy lucy's best friend was crying her hands making fist and with a shaky voice she spoke "lucy i read the novel you rought its really good to bad you didn't get to finish it i was looking forward to seeing how it ended im sorry" after she was done she broke down on the ground and the master began to speak "lucy was a great mage a great friend and a great family member she will always be apart of our family she was is and always will be apart of fairy tail" 'sob' the master was now crying "master may we speak" asked mira levy, natsu, gray, erza, happy, laxus, leo/loki, gajeel, cana, and windy stud behind her tears still in there eyes "yes my children" the master walked back to the crowd letting them speak "she was a great friend and she always smiled" 'sob' levy "she was always getting me out of trouble" 'sob' natsu "she made me feel better and she made everyone smile" 'sob' gray "she ate lots of cake with me and she was like are little sister" 'sob' erza "she went fishing with me because natsu couldn't" 'sob' 'sob' happy "she always came to the guild with a smile and ordered the same thing" 'sob' mira "i was a real jerk but she saw through it" laxus "she saved me more then once she was a great master and friend" 'sob' leo/loki "i was an enemy but she made me her friend" gajeel "she was a great friend and she helped me in the S-class exams" 'sob' cana "she helped me a lot she was a great friend and i couldn't save her its not fair" 'snif' windy "we should have been there" 'i'm writing a novel when i'm done you can be the first to read it ok levy' "she was there for us" 'its in the past you were doing youre job right gajeel' 'its ok laxus you did it to try and help right your still family' "she was strong we were weak" 'i won't let you disappear loki close gate of leo' 'good morning mira i'll have the same as always' "she was with us the howl time" 'erza when we get back lets eat cake together ok' 'id love to go fishing happy' 'cana don't worry i'll be by your side the howl time' "and we couldn't save her" 'its ok windy im not afrad' "she fought she ran right into the fight and we couldent cech her" 'natsu' 'happy' 'gray' 'erza' 'windy' 'good bye' "she smiled she didnt shed a single tear" evary one was shoked imiges sorounded windy and thay were all of lucy **


	3. Chapter 3 memories

**tears ran down their faces memories flooded there brains**

**'****natsu look i got my fairytail mark' **

**'****go natsu beat him up ya'**

**'****natsu get out'**

**'****natsu lets do this mission' **

**'****happy dont eat all my fish'**

**'****cats should not fly'**

**'****don't worry i'll take you fishing'**

**'****grey put on some clothes'**

**'****gray natsu stop fighting'**

**'****hay gray natsus not hear do you want to go on a mission together'**

**'****erza do you want some cake'**

**'****erza make them stop fighting'**

**'****erza your hair is so pretty'**

**'****LUCY'**

**'****windy its ok we are family now'**

**'****your so cute'**

**'****sorry you can't help'**

**'****mira the same as always'**

**'****mira your so pretty'**

**'****i'd like my mark on my hand in pink'**

**'****i'll take this job'**

**'****loki why are you so afraid of me'**

**'****i wont let you disappear'**

**'****if it wont open i'll force it to' **

**'****open gate of the lion leo'**

**'****fairy tail's my home'**

**'****lets go'**

**evaryone was on there kneese crying**


	4. Chapter 4 fairy

**one by one people left till master was the last one there "goodbye my child" master whispered as he headed to the gates but he stopped when something caught his eye "do you know were lucy is" asked a small girl that looked a lot like mavis except older her hair was black and her eyes were blue she was wearing a short black ball gown like dress and black wings on her back "and who may you be" he asked "i am fairy a friend of lucy's" fairy said with a sad look in her eyes "she is over there have a nice night" master said as he walked away wondering 'how is that girl'**

**2 weeks later **

**fairy's POV**

**i walked toward the door to the guild 'i'm going to be apart of fairytail like i promised lucy' i opened the door and walked in but no one seemed to notice me other then the two pairs of eye watching me laxus and gajeel i walked to the bar were mira was and sat down but she didn't seem to notice me so i thought id make myself known "um excuse me" i said mira whipped her head in my direction and began to walk towards me "hi how may i help you" she asked "id like to join fairy tail if it's alright" i asked " of course first go see the master then come get your mark the master is upstairs" she pointed toward the staircase "thank you" i began to walk up stairs laxus and gajeel both watching my every move i opened the door to the masters office and he looked up at me "you're that girl fairy was it what can i do for you" he asked "id like to join fairy tail" i said "of course what magic do you use" he asked "i use many there is god slayer dragon slayer fairy slayer celestial equipped armor and more but I mostly use shadow magic" at this point he was looking at me like i was crazy "ok go get your mark from mira" he told me with an onshore voice "i have to tell you something first i'm not exactly human" i told him as i walked out of the room him closely following behind "SHUT UP" he yelled and everyone looked at him "we have a new member joining us today" they all looked at me and i spoke "i am fairy" and every one began to party i walked down and got my mark "were would you like it and what color" she asked "on my hand in black please" **


End file.
